User blog:XrosHearts/My Fanmade Kingdom Hearts Worlds
I came up with the ideas and now I'll share them. The Arcade (Wreck-It-Ralph) Sora ends up in Fix-it Felix Jr. game at the bottom of the building where you see Ralph exiting the building. He sees Ralph mad and upset and tries to help him but Ralph refuses and goes to the Game Central Station. Sora follows Ralph but loses him. At the station he bumbs into Ralph in the Hero's Duty uniform an realises that its Ralph. Ralph explains that he needs to win a medal so people stop treating him bad so Sora decides to help. Sora and Ralph go into the Hero's Duty Game, a cutscene would show the game ending and Sora then see Ralph heading to the tower after the game was over. Sora sees Ralph getting the medal and congratulates him, but he stepped on the eggs and out come heartless. You see Ralph and a Heartless fly away and you follow them to Sugar Rush. There you see Vanellope take the medal and you follow her. At the starting line you see her toss the coin, you confront her about the coin but King Candy orders the gaurds to catch you and Ralph but you escape them. You go off to find Vanellope, and you see her getting teased by the other racers, you try to defend her but Ralph comes and scares everyone away. Vanellope explains tht she can get the mdal back if she wins the race bt she needs to get a kart, so you all go to the factory once she gets a kart you all go into her hiding spot. Ralph builds a track fo Vanellope to pactice. You see King Candy leaving Ralph and him with his medal ack. Vanellope gives her medal she made for Ralph as a gift but the Ralph brakes the kart, and leaves. You follow him back to Game Central Station where it turns out Vanellope is supposed to be part of the game. The two return to Sugar Rush and Ralph and question Sour Bill about Vanellope and find out that King Candy took away everyone's memories of her and that if she crosses the finish line during the race everything will return back to normal.They all break in to the Fungeon and free Fix-It-Felix and Vanellope and bring her fixed kart to the race but during the race Cy-bug heartless eat the finish line and everyone rushes to the exit. But Vanellope as a glitch can't leave. Ralph and Sora head to Diet Cola Mountain to make a beacon like what Calhoun says. But Turbo merged with Cy-bug Heartless catches them both but they free themselves where at the top where the boss fight begins. ---- Boss: Turbo and his Cy-bug Heartless Army Theme: http://youtu.be/zpfp7STIYfA Attacks: *Calling a group of Cy-bug Heartless *Attempts to eat you *Swarms around and hits you After the fight Ralph breaks the mentos and they fall but Vanellope uses her glitching powers to save them. Felix fixes the finish line and Vanellope crosses and everyone remembers she is the princess. She says its not just her, and that she'll rule as the games president. With everyone happy Sora finds the keyhole and says his farewells to everyone. Ralph and Vanellope thank Sora as he leaves. Re-Visited (Comming Soon) Pixie Hollow ??? Category:Blog posts